


Marry Christmas

by pAntie2



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#嗯，就是敢死小分队的日常。<br/>#NC-17<br/>#从今天起，要做一个高尚的人，一个纯粹的人，一个脱离了低级趣味的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Singleye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singleye/gifts).



【LOFTER】[LOFTER正文戳♂](http://lilith-pants.lofter.com/post/3e6a60_284b715)

'God rest ye merry, Gentleman.'  
  
在一片祥和美妙的气氛中，全队以一种空前的阵容统统拥挤到老图的店里，打算用通宵狂欢来庆祝Lee的生日，啊不，准确地说是庆祝圣诞夜兼一群老队员无视当事人强烈抗议而硬性确定的Lee的生日。  
  
“没办法，Lee，谁让你就叫Christmas呢。大家也是好心啊。”Barney刷一声滑亮三根火柴，把火舌凑到嘴边的雪茄上；一边还幸灾乐祸地看着抓狂的Lee。  
  
“Shit！老子又不是孤儿！为什么还要你们来给我定一个具有纪念意义的生日啊！” Barney吐出一口烟圈，一脸的好整以暇。  
  
One,two,three…Lee在心中默默地数着数，告诉自己今天大过节地不宜见血；努力克制自己不要一时冲动而把飞刀甩上那人的大脸。  
  
抽、抽、抽，抽你大爷的雪茄，叼上根雪茄就真以为自己成金刚狼啦，Shit！  
  
“说起这个，”Barney望了眼在外间狂欢的小年轻们和自得其乐的老年组们——除去冈纳和阴阳又一次的“神秘”失踪，一切都显得热闹又美好。“冈纳和阴阳那俩家伙最近好像打得很火热啊。”  
  
是个人都不相信俩人只是经常一起爬爬楼顶打打靶从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学呢。  
  
金毛大个子对小企鹅示好不是一天两天了，而对大个子，阴阳在年前那事之前一直是一副“我个子矮你欠老子赡养费”的晚娘脸。直到上一次出任务时，在仓库被引爆的瞬间，冈纳一把将阴阳塞到身下（?），而避免了阴阳“娇小”的身躯被气浪掀翻而撞上前方的电网。  
  
尽管后来在病床上俯卧了大半月的冈纳才知道，整片目标区域的电网早就被黑客小子弄瘫——不过整片背部二度烧伤换来阴阳细心的照料和针灸治疗还是相当地划得来；对冈纳这只强壮的理科生来说，这个投资回报比率还是相当让人满意的。  
  
看 着冈纳对阴阳那只守财奴小企鹅的多年的“追求”竟也等到了一个俗套的Happy Ending，Barney欣慰之余也有些吃味，颇有种吾家有女初长成金毛大汉采撷去的矛盾心态；另一方面再反观自己追求对象的后知后觉，鲜明对比之下不 禁愈发神伤——英国大兵果然比较难上手。  
  
“哦，冈纳和小师父怎么了。”Lee淡定答话，一边在地上铺上了草绿色的瑜伽毯。  
  
“操，Lee 你居然还在练那什么太极功夫啊！这都练大半年了，你他妈的被Yang那家伙骗得没边了啊。”差不多得了啊，自从Christmas拜阴阳为师，每天不是鼓 捣营养餐打坐扎马步，就是铺着个瑜伽毯练柔韧——其他的倒还好，就是那些个瑜伽动作实在太引人遐思，每当Barney的目光接触到摆着高难度动作的 Lee，和他下半身那条瑜伽裤包裹下一览无遗的完美臀形，他都能清楚地听见血液从四肢百骸直冲大脑的叫嚣声。  
  
   
Lee这人，有个不算毛病的毛病，那就是生命不息练级不止——这不最近又迷上了中国功夫，尤其是太极；整天缠着阴阳教他两式，甚至还像模像样地磕头拜了师，尊称一声Yang小师父。  
  
“Xmas你失恋还失智啊，你拜Yang为师还不如跟我学耍刀，Yang这家伙连我都打不过以前还被我一巴掌摁到天花板上过哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……呃，Yang我错了咱有话好好说别上脚行么。”  
  
“习武之人不骄不妄，不伤手无寸铁之辈。你那时意不在杀我，我自然不动杀招。真正的过招，生死只在一招之内。”阴阳背着手露出一脸高深，言下之意似乎是还好你丫那时候下手不重不然你现在就是个死人了。  
  
Lee自然被阴阳这一套故弄玄虚的说辞唬得跟二愣子似的，便愈发坚定了自己拜师是个正确的选择。  
   
“Yang那小子肯定在骗你学费——你看他最近小日子滋润的，那是拿你的血汗钱在挥霍呢！就你还像个白痴一样乐颠颠地给他送钱过去。”  
“我在学习一招毙命的绝杀，这样就可以大大提高我们的服务好评率了。”Lee并不在乎Barney泼的冷水。  
  
“好评”现在是Barney听见第二头疼得词汇——自从阴阳把他们得几次保镖任务通过Alibaba平台拍出去以后，“记得给好评哦亲”几乎快成为阴阳师徒的口头禅，也是从那时起，作为唯一的售后客服的Lee Christmas也有了一个美妙的中文名字——李狗蛋。  
  
   
一套动作完毕，Lee尚处于child’s pose的状态，就从双腿缝隙当中看到一双乌黑发亮的战术靴，堪堪踩住瑜伽毯边沿。  
  
Lee淡定地无视身后这双散发着明显饥渴意味的军靴，一点一点卷起身子，回到起始时直立的动作；结束和开始，像一个巨大的循环。  
  
在他把头完全抬起来的瞬间，感觉他枕骨靠下的头皮被轻轻薅住，一个情色意味浓烈的吻印上他后脖颈，留恋不去的吻湿润到了极点。  
  
一双戴着露指手套的手袭上胸膛——因为嫌麻烦，Lee健身时从来是topless。粗粝的手套边缘用力抚摸搓揉着坚实的胸膛，偶尔不经意地擦过乳尖，一只不安分的手毫不收敛地一路向下，隔着裤子抓住他的老二。  
  
燃烧到只剩屁股的雪茄寂寞地躺在两双纠缠在一处的脚边，烟雾缭绕地一点点熄灭。  
  
“上、上楼。”Lee一个小擒拿手反捉住Barney的一只乱动的贼手，试图唤回一些对方的理智。  
  
总之两人成为炮友的事，绝不能让任何一个队员知道！  
  
Barney意乱情迷地答应着，一边继续上下其手，大力亲吻揉捏着Lee暴露在空气中的结实的背肩，沿着那些个漂亮的纹身边缘舔舐着；运动后蒸腾着热气的光亮皮肤，几乎让Barney流连忘返。  
  
“你、呃，你他妈的给我注意点……”Lee气急之下一记肘击袭向身后人。对于Barney的饥渴，Lee始终有些不解，明明任务前两人才上过床，可是Barney那个老家伙却成天像条发情的公狗一样，一找到机会就迫不及待地想邀请他来房里单独“设计战斗部署”。  
  
F*ck，那老鬼Barney手上的动作实在太有技巧，自己总会很没有志气地沦陷在对方的挑逗中——不过，Lee在欲海边缘半梦半醒地浮沉时，总会自我安慰道，既然这感觉还不错，那何必去抗拒呢。  
  
处于空窗期的Lee很显然对两人之间的炮友关系不置可否，甚至，还有些享受彼此之间干脆利落的联系。比起之前那些漂亮鲜亮的男女要好上太多，当断则断，丝毫不拖泥带水。  
  
Lee 有时候，在自己和Barney相互掩护轰掉敌方或者坐到驾驶舱里默契地驾驶“大鲨鱼”时，甚至会产生一种好笑的错觉，他觉得眼前这个粗糙的老男人或许才是 最适合自己的选择——不同任何一个坐在重机后座搂着自己的身娇腰软的鲜肉，而是身边这个，能同自己背靠背拼到最后一秒的男人。  
  
不过Lee漫无边际的思考并没有持续太久，仿佛只过了电光火石的一秒钟，他和Barney已经出现在老图店中二楼的客房门口。瑜伽罩裤早已在不知何时被脱下，全身上下仅剩内裤，而Barney那老混蛋居然还完好地穿着T恤和长裤，甚至战术靴都没有脱下。  
  
两人在房间门口便再忍不住地用力相拥，双手急切地彼此身上探索、挑逗，Lee变换着角度吻着Barney的唇，粗重的喘息声此起彼伏。  
  
Barney也不甘示弱地回吻着，一边还勉力腾出一只手，摸索着拧开撂在后腰的门把。  
  
门 打开的一瞬间，两人双双向房间地板倒去，Lee在倒下的瞬间使了一记巧劲，一个轻巧地推手将Barney压到身下，紧接着一把撩起Barney新买的T 恤，沿着那条优雅而有力的胸腹中线一路向下吻着，在依旧分明的腹肌上停留了好一会儿，挑逗地湿吻。一边还时不时地抬眼，挑衅又诱惑地看着隐忍而表情略为狰 狞的Barney。  
  
“哦操，Lee，你个……操！”  
  
Barney说着，微抬起不再受到压制的上半身，一把拽下被揉皱的T 恤，又顺道单手解开皮带扣，半褪下长裤。而Lee却还在他的腰腹处流连，Barney觉得自己不能再忍，急切地用脱裤子的那只手托住Lee后脑，向腰腹以 下那个蠢蠢欲动的部位压去，硕大的老二几乎要从内裤的边缘弹跳出来。  
  
Lee看着对方已经蓄势待发的部位，下意识地咽了口口水，喉结在粗糙又脆弱的皮肤下性感地滚动了一下，带着一滴汗液从下巴上快速滚下，砸在身下这人的胸肌上，接着好像瞬间就在那人被火烫的胸膛上被灼烧至蒸发。  
  
Lee觉得自己仅剩的一点理智被瞬间烧断。  
  
他稍稍抬起身，一把拽下全身上下唯一的内裤，又起身调换方向，跨坐到Barney脖颈的位置，两人呈现69的姿势，彼此抚慰起硬得发烫的下半身。  
  
“Lee，含进去。”Barney的情话也同他的作战指挥一样言简意赅。  
  
“含你个鸡巴。”  
  
“含的就是我的鸡巴。”Barney的语气有些委屈。  
  
“……”  
  
  
Lee觉得自己好几次几乎就堪堪在高潮边缘停住，他一边用力撸着手下的老二，一边不满足地摆动着腰臀，想要找到更舒服的姿势。Lee感觉到Barney粗重的鼻息喷在下身，仍然带着露指手套的双手大力地揉捏着他结实的臀部，有种相当微妙的粗粝的爽感。  
  
“嗯、哈……shit，用力点。”  
  
  
TBC


	2. Part 2

【LOFTER】[LOFTER正文戳♂](http://lilith-pants.lofter.com/post/3e6a60_294e676)

> 献给Singleye大魔王的凌晨生贺。
> 
> 总有种自己在肉の大神面前班门弄斧的感觉。但还是一咬牙，献上吾纯洁的灵魂。生日快♂乐！

 

#从今天起，要做一个高尚的人，一个纯粹的人，一个脱离了低级趣味的人。

#NC-17

#graphic description

#以下行为可能存在风险，非专业人士请勿模仿。

 

  
“ Slutty Bitch.”Barney刀刻般的薄唇在忙活之余，还忙里偷闲地吐出情趣的粗口。

  
这样较劲一般彼此抚慰一阵后，Barney拍了拍Lee不安分的屁股，暗示他起身换一个姿势。

  
只是这一次Lee没能掌握到先机，他弓起背，试图从低平板支撑的位置支起上半身，意识还停留在Barney热烫的唇舌间；下一秒，就被对方一把制住双腿膝窝处，两个人一瞬间就调换了上下位置。Lee以俯趴的姿势被压在地毯上，双腿被Barney用双腿从外侧锁住。

  
Lee能清楚地感觉到那个老混蛋正恬不知耻地用下半身用力顶着他光裸在空气中的臀部，模拟性爱动作般小幅度地蹭着自己的臀缝。

  
Lee感受到老混蛋的下半身似乎已经蓄势待发，可是无奈他的双腿被锁住，双手也被反扣而使不上力。

  
“操！老兔子你居然偷袭！”Lee在手上落于下风后，试图在道德评价上占据一定的优势。

  
“哼。其实面对敌手如果双手双脚被锁也是有反击机会的比如……”Barney一脸正直地附在Lee耳边亲切指导着战斗动作，仿佛那个以极其情色的频率抽动的下半身并不属于一心投身“工作”的他。

  
“操你，话别说一半啊！”Lee一边艰难地半抬起身，一边居然、认真地加入了这个技术性的探讨？！

  
凡是听到性爱对象如此缺乏情趣的回答，想必多少都会有那么点扫兴；可是，老奸巨猾的Barney除外——这家伙早成精了，更加用力地压制住身下人的小动作，“嗯？叫两声就告诉你。”

  
Lee感觉到下半身被压在有些粗糙的毛毯上反复摩擦，快感更加强烈地涌来。“你他妈的，嗯……操，快进来。”Lee自认为算得上经验丰富，但绝对、无论如何，比不上Barney这老家伙折腾的段位。

  
太他妈的磨人了，是的，磨人；虽然Lee觉得这个词用在一个壮硕的而且此刻正紧紧压制着他的男人身上理应是相当违和而且滑稽，可是，Lee感受着一波波沿着脊髓上涌的快感，他觉得自己贫乏的词汇量里，磨人，应该是最贴切的形容词了。

  
“换个姿势，到床上去。”Barney继续恬着脸作出进一步指示，说着放松了钳制的力量。

  
Lee一把撑起上半身，猛地勾下老兔子的脖子，喘着粗气恶狠狠地命令道，“吻我。”

  
"Roger." 老兔子一边不怀好意地笑着，一边和勾着他脖子的Lee湿漉漉地唇舌交缠；Barney从半跪的姿势起身，面对Lee褪下 长裤和露指手套，独独留着脚上那双黑色的战术靴。虽然Lee觉得自己并没什么制服癖一类的嗜好，但他也不得不承认，全身上下只穿着一双战术靴的 Barney，该死  
的迷人。

  
Lee着迷地吮吸着Barney的喉结和用力跳动的颈动脉，连自己已经被对方领着挪动到了床的边沿都不自知。

  
Barney巧妙地脚下一绊，两人便面对面相拥着倒到了那张老旧但绝对结实的大床上，Barney用力搓揉手下人的胸膛——光滑汗湿的油亮 皮肤下是结实的肌肉，手上的硬茧偶尔擦过乳头，带来更加强烈的快感。随着而来的，是下体加大幅度的磨蹭和撞击，Lee有种错觉，好像Barney已经  
在他体内狠狠操了很久——尽管他还完全没有进来。

"Condom?"Barney “礼貌”地问身下人。

  
Lee的反应看上去像是完全没有听到Barney的问话，他正忙着吮吻对方的胸肌，一边抚慰挺立的下身。

  
Barney记得老图总会在客房床头的抽屉里放上一些套子和好货，以备“不时之需”——当然他觉得老图说得应该不是这种好基友和好基友非法占用他的房间打炮这一类的“不时之需”。

  
Barney歉疚地想着，一边毫不犹豫伸出贼手，用手指勾开床头柜的第一个抽屉，他不出意料在里面找到了各种颜色各种类型的“不时之需”，Barney迟疑了一下。

该死的选择障碍症候群。

  
“你……喜欢什么颜色。”Barney从Lee的湿吻中艰难地抬起上半身，单手虚虚掐在对方脖颈下方，把他推开。

  
“……绿”Lee的喘息愈发粗重，猛地用腿勾住Barney的腰臀，“你他妈的、别废话，快点！”天晓得他快被这只磨磨蹭蹭的老混蛋给气死。

  
"Gotcha." 治好了病的Barney用两指从那堆花花绿绿的包装袋中夹起一片绿色的铝膜，递到Lee的唇边，用眼神示意他做出下一步行动。

  
看着Lee恶狠狠地用牙咬开送到嘴边铝膜包装，Barney恶劣趣味再起，“care to see some more?”

  
不等对方的回答，Barney再次伸手，从老图那个百宝箱一样的床头柜里拿出不大的瓶物状物体——还是全新的。

poppers，Lee当然知道这是什么，但他觉得理智告诉他如果明天还想起床拆老图难得开恩的“生日”礼物的话，自己应该毫不犹豫地拒绝的。只是眼前的快感太过强烈和汹涌，以至于他几乎感觉不到头脑里那块叫做逻各斯的部分。

  
"F*ck u dildo.Get me some." Lee咬住Barney耳朵的软骨，几乎见血，他闻到自己汗湿的邀请同Barney脖颈间古巴手卷雪茄的味道严丝合缝地纠缠在一起；下一秒，便彻底被亚硝酸酯的味道取代，那是一种介于情欲和沉迷之间的味道。

  
Barney被咬得有些吃痛，下意识地加大了手上的力道；他单手捏住Lee的下颌骨，报复性地回咬对方的下唇，另一手扶着下体，用力挤进肖想许久的浑圆饱满的臀瓣之间。意料之中的紧窒——紧到，Barney觉得几乎无法再推进，他用力半托起身下人的臀瓣，“放松。”

  
他直直地望进Lee的眼睛，掺入了情欲和兴奋；下身却绞得更紧，Barney几乎分辨不了痛觉和快感的边界——一定是poppers的作用。

  
插入的过程绝不算轻松，Lee的脚后跟砸上Barney宽阔的背部，“妈的，轻点，老子又不是铁做的。”

  
Barney失笑，附到Lee的耳畔，“不，你比Ceasar的‘老婆'好操多了。”

  
"You psycho...f*ck"

  
Barney把Lee的大腿掰得更开，用力操进来，Lee能清楚地感受到下体传来的胀痛，穿过被poppers欺骗的神经传到大脑。

  
Barney在那个富有弹性的地方停留了好几秒，用阴茎磨着那个大概是前列腺的角度；然后很满意地看着身下这个英国大兵露出沉浸在情欲当中的表情，他吻上Lee密布胡渣的下巴，又转而吮吻他因吞咽动作而上下滑动的喉结。

  
Barney的下身用力地抽插着，每一下都几乎是全根没入，又全根拔出；快感像海浪一样一层层堆叠上去，但是没有人知道那个触发海啸的临界点在哪里。

  
Barney脚上的战术靴蹭上床单，只是谁都无心去管那些毫无公德心的鞋印。

  
接近临界点的时候，Barney觉得自己已经无法思考，耳边依稀传来Lee的声音，"… f*cking choke me."

  
此时的Lee已经被压到床头，他半跪着靠在Barney的前胸，一只手无意识地抠进面前的墙壁，一只手被Barney握住，抚弄着胀痛的阴茎。

  
Barney另一条手臂从Lee的脖子上绕过，他下意识加大了勒紧Lee脖颈的力度，下身疯狂地抽插着。

  
Lee感到呼吸变得困难——而这使得快感更加变得更加强烈，他听着Barney疯狂的粗喘在脑后不断地响起，好像是穿过他的后脑壳直接刺激着耳蜗和感觉中枢，那种让人战栗的癫狂想法让Lee几乎持续地高潮。

  
Lee不知道自己什么时候已经射了出来，Barney的手和自己的手之间多了不少黏稠的东西，也许在Barney勒住他之前，也或许是在那之后，他不知道；他只是觉得Barney依旧紧紧攥住他的手，就着湿黏的触感，继续撸动着半硬的阴茎。

  
Barney在射之前已经退出去——只是Lee感觉到背上似乎有一些温热的滑腻感，那根还保持着硬度的东西无耻地戳着他的敏感的臀缝和尾椎的交界处。

  
“……嗯……要不要舔舔看，苹果味的。”Barney还没等调匀气息，就把那只半透明的condem举到Lee的面前，“你、选的。”低音炮般的声音，有一点嘶哑地，在Lee耳边恶劣地响起来。

  
“Fuck off.”英国大兵送给背后的男人一个只用上一成力气的肘击。poppers的后劲还没有退去，Lee感觉他的四肢还在因为快感和兴奋微微颤抖着。

  
Barney顺水推舟地接下这一记欲迎还拒的攻击，把Lee压在墙壁上餍足地平复呼吸。

 

街区上红与绿的热闹灯光落在窗户边，没有开灯的阁楼显得格外安静。

  
Barney擦亮火柴想抽支事后烟，他把火柴凑到嘴边的时候；就着火光，看到了Lee那张刀刻一样坚毅的侧脸，上面有着自己羡慕的生动表情。他下意识地摩挲着中指上的那枚LuckyRing内侧新添的刻痕——三个哥特体字母L.E.E.

  
Lee赤裸地靠在床头，扭头看见Barney居然在独享老图私藏的上好雪茄，毫不客气地劈手夺下，叼在嘴里含混地说着，“妈的，你刚才差点勒死我；改天叫Yang小师父让你见识见识中国功夫的段数。”

  
Barney出人意料地没有接话。

  
屋子里陷入了诡异的沉默。直到零点的钟声响起，远处传来烟花的劈裂声；不是在沟壕里或者某个该死的丛林里度过圣诞节真是太好了啊，Lee这样想着。

  
“Merry Christmas, Lee.”Barney的声音沉闷地响起，他翻了个身，趴在阁楼的床上睡着了。

 

第二天直到正午Lee才醒过来，床边没有人。

  
他揉着太阳穴，脑袋还一阵阵地眩晕,四肢倒已经不再麻木了——Lee定了定神，接着立马从二层溜了下来，他盘算着自己至少、怎么样也捞得到一只漂亮的圣诞袜之类的尾单圣诞礼物吧。

  
如果不是“非常恰好地”撞见了“吹了一夜风谈了一夜诗词歌赋”的冈纳和阴阳的话。

 

“对了，你的节日礼物，”阴阳往不知怎么压皱了的短褂内襟里费力地掏了掏，拿出一张颜色喜庆的卡片，有点皱了，上面还烫印着几个Lee看不懂的汉字，“Merry Christmas，祝你自己的节日过得愉快啦，以及这是今年的礼物。”

  
Lee期待地往四周看了一圈，然后确定除非阴阳打算把背后这只金毛傻大个送给他，否则眼前这张可怜巴巴的贺卡应该是自己从阴阳那里拿到的全部礼物了。

  
“按照中国的传统，过年过节是要给师父磕头奉茶的，不过看你好像很辛苦的样子就免了吧。”阴阳富有技巧性地避开了所有需要师父花钱的项目——比如压岁钱。

  
Lee翻开贺卡，上面只有一行"Marry Christmas"和明显是出自冈纳之手的一只企鹅的插画。  
Lee忍俊不禁，“小师父你拼错了，没人要嫁给我啦哈哈哈。”

  
“Crap！”阴阳踮脚（？）给了Lee的后脑一下，然后冈纳裤兜里摸出一支水笔，当场在Marry前添上了Ross这几个字母——小师父热衷卖腐，这是整个街区公认的。

  
看到这几个字，Lee笑不出来了，Lee突然觉得自己的屁股很痛，Lee想起来昨天晚上，自己似乎严正地拒绝了Barney把Lucky Ring套上他的手指。

  
每一个圣诞节都有可能是最后一个，commitment这个字眼听上去，刺耳又可笑。

 

The End

—————————【不知怎么的就心塞了这里是重新欢乐起来的小剧场1】————————

“对了Yang，你没有用第三人称单数格，应该是改成marries。”

 

“你很烦，冈纳，你嫌弃我不会用格的话，我就再也不会告诉你纹在你背上的那几个中文字是什么意思了。”

 

  
—————————【不知怎么的就心塞了这里是重新欢乐起来的小剧场2】————————  
酣畅的性事进行中。

  
“嘿，你说……我一直想试试意大利吊灯式？”Barney一边高频率地调动他的臀肌，一边兴奋地像跨在他身上的Lee提议。

  
是时候了！Lee在无数次努力之后终于够到了被老图抛在床底的一把小刀，没有那么趁手，不过应该也够用。

  
“唰——”毫不留情地一记按压加上戳刺，小刀紧紧贴着Barney食中二指的指缝没入木质地板上，“再废话，下回就扎你老二上，好好动、老子不喜欢换姿势。”

  
"Copy that."


End file.
